You, Me And The King
by LadyWhovian
Summary: After Travelling In The TARDIS for a few weeks Rose is suddenly hit by how alien her new life is, and who better to help than The King, Elvis Presely :  Set between The Unquiet Dead and Aliens of London, Reviews are my Oxygen x


Characters: The 9th Doctor and Rose Tyler

Pairings: Rose/9

Set Between: The Unquiet Dead and Aliens Of London

Spoilers: Not Really

Rights: I Own Nothing, everything owed to Elvis, Russell T Davis and team and one really boring maths mock XD

Heya Guys :) This is the first 'story' I have written with a plot and I'm not sure if I got the characters right? But hey! I enjoyed writing it x Please comment and give criticism where needed it's appreciated x Thanks For Reading.

When she was younger Rose's Mum had always hummed, it had always been a tuneless and shrill, and normally some Elvis song she had never heard or particularly cared about, but no matter what the tune it had been the sound of home, of the mum she had always depended on and held dear. As she had grown older the sound of her Mum's tuneless humming had become a comfort and eventually she joined in, just as of key, but that didn't matter to her because she loved it.

When she was 18, Rose Tyler ran away from home with man she barely new, her mum had always been impulsive, that had obviously rubbed of on her too. Together Rose Tyler and her Doctor ran across the stars, they ran to the end of the world and back to the distant past, and then a few weeks later they stopped, 'So… where to next Doctor?' exclaimed Rose

'I thought you could maybe do with a rest, you being human and all' The Doctor replied, a smile spreading across his face.

'What? A rest! What happened to _'Nice to meet you Rose Tyler now run for your life'_? I thought it was all go with you?'

'It is! But do you know how hard it is to escape from an oncoming group of Autons when you have not slept in 72 hours?'

'I thought Timelords didn't need to sleep- Superior biology and all?' Said Rose cheekily, flashing the Doctor her trademark tongue in teeth smile.

'Ha Ha very funny, go to bed Rose Tyler no more running for you, not today at least' and with that the Doctor turned away- Rose assumed the Doctor's last comment was him putting his foot down and took it as a sign to leave. Rose went into her room and flopped on the bed and decided to watch some TV.

Within an hour Rose was curled up in bed surrounded by discarded tissues bawling her eyes out, it turns out that when your running from Autons, The Sun and other various deadly aliens you don't stop to think about what you left behind, Rose hadn't stop to think what she had left behind, however now she had stopped it all came flooding back, her mum, her friends, she had lost her whole life! With that last thought a whole other flood of tears washed over her, her body rocked back and forth, and it was at that exact moment the Doctor chose to burst into the room: 'I think you've had enough rest now don't you! Have you ever been to Felspoon Rose? Rose? Rose, what's wrong?' The Doctor practically ran to her bedside and gathered the weeping Rose into his arms and lent his head on top of hers. 'Rose, has something happened you're not telling me about?' Rose turned to look at The Doctor, his eyes where wide with worry and his whole body tensed as if ready to catch Rose if she tried to run. 'Everything is just so darn alien' Rose whimpered with a half laugh, 'You only just realised this?' The worried look on the Doctor's face had now disappeared and had now been replaced with a look of pure relief that she was okay, 'It's just with all the running I never thought, I never stopped to think how much I was leaving behind, I just miss her...' and with that Rose broke down into tears once again, 'Shhhh, it's okay we'll go see her first thing tomorrow, right now sleep. You look like you need it no offence.' Rose hiccupped a laugh and curled into the Doctor's chest and started to drift into sleep. As Rose was getting closer to falling completely asleep she heard the Doctor start humming in his dulcet tones:

'_Love me tender,_

_Love me true,_

_All my dreams fulfilled,_

_For me darlin' I love you,_

_And I always will'_

Rose smiled, the place that moments ago had felt so alien suddenly felt so homely, the man holding onto her, felt like family. And it was all due to a little Elvis. Rose rolled over to face the Doctor, 'Do you know what I think we should do tomorrow? Go see Elvis!'

'Erm… Ok sure after we've seen your mother, I don't really want to see her but I can't have you breaking down on me like that every time we stop can I?' The Doctor smiled, 'Why the sudden interest in The King?'

'When I was younger me and Mum used to always sing along to his songs, and just now you humming made me feel at home, I know it sounds silly but I want to meet, or at least see the real him, he reminds me of home, the life I had before me and you.' And with that Rose curled back into the Doctor's side and sighed, 'the life before my new home.'

'Well how about you me and the King tomorrow afternoon?' The Doctor joked,

'I'll be there.' Smiled Rose, realising that even though she had lost a lot she was gaining a new family as well and she was happy.

And with that the Doctor went back to humming Rose to sleep:

'_Love me tender,_

_Love me true,_

_All my dreams fulfilled,_

_For me darlin' I love you,_

_And I always will'_


End file.
